1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports for carrying rolls of sheet material, and more particularly, a paper roll support for carrying rolls of toilet paper or the like.
2. Related Art
Typically, a paper roller, or support, includes two tubular halves, wherein one half telescopically slides inside the other half. A compression spring within the two halves permits the support to be compressed when being removed or inserted into a toilet paper holder. Thus, conventional paper rollers typically have a minimum of three separate parts including the two telescoping tubular end pieces and the spring in the middle biasing the end pieces apart.
Other paper rollers are constructed to be part of the toilet paper holder itself and cannot be removed. Therefore, these paper rollers are generally not compatible with conventional paper roll holders in widespread use today.